That's What Makes the Impala so Special
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: The story of Dean teaching Sam how to drive the Impala. One-shot


**AN: Hey guys, this is just something I thought up while playing the 'what if' game. I hope you enjoy. R &R please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything in it. (Although it would be cool if I did.)**

* * *

"Hey Bobby? Do you mind if I leave the boys with you for a weekend? I'm hunting a rather tricky poltergeist." John said to Bobby through the phone. "I'll also need a different ride, don't want anyone to recognize me." John finished.

"Sure, are you on your way over now?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I should be there in an hour or two." John finished before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Alright boys, I'll be heading off now, Dean, take care of your little brother for me." John said smiling, as he dropped the keys of the Impala into Dean's hands. "Keep her safe for me too." John added climbing into a rusty jeep and driving off into the distance. Dean rolled his eyes and stalked off inside, feeling a slight drizzle of rain hit the back of his neck.

Dean was laying on his bed in the room him and his fourteen year old brother shared. He looked around the small room. Two twin beds with moldy covers, moth eaten curtains, and bare pinewood walls. The door opened to reveal Sam, shoulders slumped and biting his lower lip as if he was going to cry. Sam hated it when their Dad left, and Dean never knew why. He always thought it felt good, not to have their father around.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, grabbing Sam's arm on his way to his bed.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam answered, shaking his older brothers hand off of him.

"Listen Sammy, I know it's hard when Dad leaves, but he's gonna be back."

"How do you know Dean, what if he dies? What if this poltergeist kills him?"

"He's gonna be fine Sammy, Dad has survived much worse." Dean said as Sam slumped onto his bed, back facing him.

He hated seeing Sammy like this. "I know what'll cheer you up." Dean said with a grin as an idea struck him. Sam turned to him. "We're gonna teach you how to drive." Dean said jumping up and heading to the garage, Sam following closely behind him.

"Alright Sammy, the right pedal, is called the acceleration pedal, you press it down, and the car speeds up. The left pedal is the brake. I think that's pretty self explanatory." Dean said, looking at Sam's petrified expression.

"Dean, I'm not so sure this is the best idea, what if I crash, Dad will kill me." Sam said.

"Dude, just drive, you got this." Dean replied.

Sam hesitantly pulled the car forward, and out of Singer's Salvage. "Dude, no one actually has their hands at a 9 to 3 position." Dean said, noticing how his hands were carefully placed. "Whatever Dean." Sam said, picking up speed.

"Sammy, this is the highway, go a little faster." Dean urged.

"I think 20 is good enough."

"Dude, this is embarrassing, go at least 50." Dean said as Sam picked up the speed a bit. Then he saw a squirrel scuttle in front of the car, and he swerved off the road to avoid hitting it, taking out a barbed-wire fence on their way off.

"Sammy, you all right?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes. But Sam didn't answer as he got out of the car and examined the damage. Dean got out and joined him.

"Oh Dean, what am I going to do? Dad'll flip when he sees this! Oh, I've done it now." Sam said in a panic.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a little dented up, I've fixed worse. Dad will never know." He answered much to his little brother's appease. Sam began to walk to the drivers door and open it, until Dean said, "Whoa there, how about I drive."

"Right." Sam said tossing Dean the keys.

* * *

"Common Sammy, you're going to learn how to fix the car." Dean said, motioning for Sam to take a seat beside him.

"Dean, are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked, being the usual worrier that he was, asked.

"Yeah Sammy, just pay close attention."

* * *

And so the two brothers sat before the car fixing up dents and scratches, until the car looked even better than before. But Dean still left a little scratch in the paint show, so that they would always remember the first time Sammy drove the Impala. And that scratch, along with the Lego's that Dean had shoved into the vents, the army man that Sam put in the ashtray, and their names, carved into the wood, was what truly made the Impala so special. Those things were what truly made it, Dean's car.

* * *

 **AN: Ok finished! Please please review, that would be awesome, because you know, reviews, are like, the bomb. Anyway, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
